


Hot summer nights

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: OsaSuna fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Summer Festivals, Yukatas, day 4 prompt Tier 2 : Mochi/Festival, osasunaweek2020, stupid dorks, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Lost in the crowd on a hot summer festival night, Suna is enchanted by the eyes of a boy with black hair who offers to bring him home.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Hot summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it morphed from mochi to festivals but somehow, this happened. Ah, I seriously love mochi and I tried making it before only for it to fail so bad haha! (could barely swallow it, thought I was gonna choke to death or something). 
> 
> Day 4 Tier 2 Prompt : Mochi/ Festivals.
> 
> Enjoy!

Suna was not going to cry. He’s a big boy of 8 years old, no way he was going to cry over something like this.

Inside his little heart, Suna knew however it would be soon that the floodgates to his eyes will open and he will become a sobbing wreck. Already, he was beginning to sniffle as he picked his way through the crowd, his cotton candy already shrivelling in his grasp from him being too occupied in moving through the crowd.

Suna was no stranger to Hyogo, having had come over to visit his grandma a lot over the years. This was the first time he had come to a summer festival though and he had been so excited to see it; the shrine the festival was held at had an intricate dance performance that was to be held in honour of the inari gods. Suna had been so excited for it, a small fox mask fixed to the side of his head as he had gone down to the festival with his parents, only to be separated when he got a bit too fixated on watching the small fishes swirling around in the buckets.

By the time he looked up, his parents had gone and nowhere to be found.

“Mama. Papa,” Suna whimpered as he held onto his cotton candy for dear life. Now the sweet treat was truly unedible, sugar coating on Suna’s fingers as the boy slowly lifted them to wipe away the tears. He could no longer hold back his tears as he began to cry, sniffling growing louder as he wiped his face with sticky hands when a pale hand reached out to touch his face, Suna stopping his crying to look up.

A boy with black hair and a fox mask stood across from him, Suna letting out a squeak as the boy spoke, “Yer lost?”

Suna detected the kansai accent in the boy’s voice, indicating he was a local. When he was younger, he had some problems understanding that particular accent but now he had grown a bit accustomed to it. The boy cocked his head as he removed the mask from his face, revealing dark brown eyes that glittered gold in the lantern light, his features soft as Suna suck in a breath.

He looked like a reincarnation of the fox god himself.

“Yer lost, aren’t ya? Don’t worry, I’ll take you to the lost and found booth. I was on my way looking for my stupid bro anyways. Dumb Tsumu had to get lost again,” the boy grunted as Suna sniffled a bit more. The boy sighed as he reached into his yukata, bringing out a handkerchief and bringing it to his face, letting him blow his nose into it before putting it away.

“Come on, mochi-face. Let’s go,” he said as Suna gaped, “Mochi?”

“Yeah. Your face is round and squishy like a mochi. See?” the boy grinned as he poked Suna’s face, making the boy giggle and blush as the boy assaulted his cheeks. Suna’s face felt so red from the squeezing and laughing, the boy smiling as he reached out a hand for him to take and slowly leading him through the crowd. As they walked, some of the people walking past greeted the boy, Suna catching his name once in a while as he watched him.

Miya Osamu. What a beautiful name.

“Osamu-chan, you’re looking for Atsumu-chan again?” an old woman asked as they stopped over at a stall for cotton candy. Even though Suna was missing his parents and the boy needed to find his brother, that didn’t seem to stop him from stopping at every other food stall available. Most of the people seemed acquainted with the boy anyway, some of them even giving the adventuring boys a few free treats. Suna’s cotton candy had long been thrown away in favour of shaved ice and yakisoba.

“Yeah, he got lost again,’ Osamu grunted as the old woman smiled, “Ah, bless that boy.” She handed him a fluffy cotton candy, Osamu’s eyes widening as his face split into a grin. Suna thought he looked angelic in the light as he bid the woman farewell, reaching out to give him the cotton candy as he muttered, “Yours went bad right? Here, have this.’  
  


“I can’t eat it. It’s yours.”

Osamu sighed as he bit into it, licking his lips as they were stained pink from the sugar. Some of the stray cotton candy got into his hair, Suna giggling as Osamu tried to tug them off when he reached out a hand, picking them out of his hair as Osamu grunted for him to stop.

“Stop it, it’s embarrassing,” he groaned as Suna brought some of the cotton candy to his lips, swiping them with his thumb as he smiled, “Just doing you a favour.” Osamu blushed as he turned away from him, muttering something about needing to get back to finding his brother as he led the way through the crowd.

Despite him being lost, Suna thought the festival was still beautiful. People walked about in various types of yukata; the women had nice ornate yukatas and ornaments in their hair while men wore various types of yukata. Back in Tokyo, it was hard to see so many people wearing these types of traditional clothing anymore. Being in the countryside gave Suna the feel of how a festival was like back in the olden days.

The sounds of drums hitting filled the air as Osamu’s eyes widened, the boy dragging Suna towards the front of the shrine where a stage had been erected. A couple of people were dancing on top of it, dressed in traditional white robes with ornate fox masks on their faces. The masks glowed in the darkness, the sound of flutes and other instruments mixing in with the music as they danced. Their movements were fluid and graceful, never missing a beat as they danced for the gods.

“Someday, I wanna dance like that. It’s so cool,” Osamu murmured as he gazed on at the dancers. Suna nodded when he felt Osamu’s fingers squeezing his, Suna haven’t had realised that he had held onto them this entire time as he squeezed back.

“Sure, one day.”

Finally, they made it to their destination, Suna’s parents rushing to him and hugging him as they fussed over him. As Suna’s mother chided at him for not paying attention for where he was going, Osamu was busy trying to console his wailing brother, the younger boy clinging onto him like glue. Suna had been a bit surprised to find out that they were identical twins, although he could almost pick out who was who. Osamu was much nicer and didn’t look as ugly as Atsumu, the other twin’s face twisted into a pitiful state and snot running from his nose.

“See you next time!” Osamu called as Suna’s parents thanked him for bringing their son back. Osamu gently took his crying twin’s hand and led him back towards the shrine in search of their parents, Atsumu whining for something to eat as they disappeared into the crowd. As Suna watched them disappear, he felt that he would one day meet them in the future and maybe even stay by their side.

One day, he will definitely see Osamu again.

….

“I so did not recall that,” Suna groaned as Osamu yelled, “Come on, Sunarin! How could you not! That’s technically our first date!”

“We were only eight.”  
  


“We held hands!”

At that moment, the two of them were walking towards the very same shrine they met eight years ago. Suna was tugging at his yukata, wishing he had worn pants and a shirt instead of it. Now, he was slightly happy he had worn it since he now matched with Osamu; while his was a maroon yukata with fox prints on it, Osamu had one in a golden shade with fox prints. Osamu had insisted they got matching couple yukatas for the occasion of their first official date as he dubbed it.

The festival was just like what it had been like all those years ago. The same old lady sold cotton candy to them, the fish seller that led to Suna listening on to him and forgetting to look out for his parents still in his stall, watching with amusement as the two volleyball players tried to scoop up fish. Suna managed to bag some goldfish, swinging them in a clear plastic bag in his hand as he held onto Osamu’s other hand.

Osamu led him to a quiet spot to watch the fireworks, the top of the hill empty since no one wanted to climb up there. Both of them sat on the bench as they held onto each other, the fireworks slowly firing into the sky as Osamu turned to look at Suna. Suna would never fail to be entranced by those golden eyes as he leaned in to kiss him, his words still audible even as the fireworks fired off into the sky.

“I love you, Rintarou.”

“Love you too, Samu.”

On a hot summer festival day eight years ago, these two boys met each other.

Eight years later, they are reunited and are now playing on the same court.

Suna will never stop loving the boy kissing him right now. Even if he called him mochi face or had an evil twin that would make a terrible brother in law, Suna will always stick to Osamu no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
